daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripp Dalton And Claire Brady
Tripp Dalton and Claire Brady are fictional characters and a popular soon-to-be couple from the NBC daytime soap opera, ''Days of Our Lives''. Casting and Music Claire Brady Claire Brady was originally portrayed by identical twins Olivia and Ava White from January 2006 to December 2007 and Alina Foley in 2008. In May 2016, Keegan was upgraded to contract status. In July 2015, it was announced the character will be rapidly aged with actress Olivia Rose Keegan in the role, as part of the show's fiftieth anniversary. While the series has brought back Jason Cook as Shawn-Douglas Brady and Martha Madison as Belle, they have also SORAS’d their child, Claire! After the talent search it was actress/singer Olivia Rose Keegan who has nabbed the coveted part! When viewers last saw the character of Claire in 2008, she was very little girl who left Salem with her parents. Fans of DAYS have already noticed the striking resemblance to the original Belle, General Hospital’s Kirsten Storms (Maxie) and Madison. As for Keegan, she has appeared on numerous television series including: Modern Family and Sam & Cat. Olivia is also quite the musical performer – in fact via her Instagram account – she has been touting her cover of Adele’s “Crazy For You”. Tripp Dalton Lucas Adams, star from the Disney Show (Liv and Maddie) will portray Tripp Dalton. From Soap Opera Digest, “I’m excited,” says Adams, who’s having a viewing party on the big day. “But I’m not the one that’s organizing that. My girlfriend Shelby Ward is. I have a core friend group. There’s like ten of us. We all met on a Disney show (Liv and Maddie) a couple of years ago, and we’ve been hanging out ever since.” According to Adams, his initial scenes will make viewers wonder about Tripp. Adams admits he was nervous his first day on the job, “because I had quite a bit to say. The night before I was running the lines like crazy. I knew had to get them down,” he explains. But working with vets Nichols and Evans helped. “They are the nicest people and easy to work with,” shares Adams. “They mainly told me not to worry about the lines; that they would come to me when I started doing the scenes. They said, ‘Let it flow.’ It really helped me get going.” Adams has been moving along effortlessly ever since, and so has Tripp, who viewers will learn more about as the weeks unfold. “He’s a good kid who’s had a lot of bad luck and he has a lot of bad tendencies in a way,” describes Adams, acknowledging that it’s all part of the character’s difficult past. “He grew up in rough style. His foster family wasn’t the best to him, and it really reflects in his personality.” Background Claire Brady is the daughter of the supercouple Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black. She is of the Brady family. Tripp Dalton is the thought-to-be dead son of legendary Steve Johnson and the late mafia princess Ava Vitali. He is of the Johnson family. Storylines |-|2017-18= In August 10, when Tripp learns that Kayla might have him arrested for endangering her patients in his quest to avenge his mother's death, he tries to leave Salem. But not before meeting up with Claire at work and giving her back her MP3 player she had let him borrow. Tripp raved about how amazing her voice is. He reveals he plans to leave Salem, because he is the one who set Kayla up. Claire's shocked when she learns why. She does her best to convince him to apologize to Kayla and ensure him that all will be well. Before walking away, she gave him her MP3 player, as a sort of reminder of her if he decides to leave Salem. In August 15, taking Claire's advice, Tripp apologized to Kayla for his actions which led to peace between them. Later they learned that Joey plans to confess, Kayla tried to convince him not to. In the end, she has accepted his decision. When Tripp donated all of his inheritance to the hospital so he can wipe the slate clean, he needed a new place to stay, so Claire offered him to move into her and Theo's apartment, which he happily accepted despite Theo's reluctance. Claire helps him move in. In October 19, Tripp became a waiter at the same cafe Claire is working at. In Halloween night, Tripp and Claire have an awkward moment. Tripp believes he's causing problems between Theo and Claire so he thought about moving out, but Claire begs him to stay to which he agrees. Tripp's feelings for Claire continue to grow. He confides in his father about this who gives him his advice on the matter that it could cause trouble, given she's with Theo. In November 13, at the loft, Claire revealed to Tripp that she feels comfortable around him, for he understands and captivates her better than Theo. Later they share a close moment, till it's interrupted by a call. Claire learns Theo's been shot. Claire faints and Tripp takes her to the hospital and stays next to her. Photo galleries TrippClaireM.gif 23621714 1926331840728116 3084515521661069550 n.jpg|Tripp helps Claire 23561669 1926331724061461 6252920393699666265 n.jpg 23559841 1926331960728104 3031593894884313056 n.jpg 23621270 1926331797394787 6790303900311654719 n.jpg 23755594 1112866005482645 5596343651483306527 n.jpg IMG 2795.JPG|Claire tells Tripp to stay in Salem IMG 2794.JPG|Tripp agrees to move in with Claire and Theo IMG 2796.PNG IMG 2793.GIF|Claire gives Tripp a download of her songs IMG 2798.JPG|Tripp tells Steve he has feelings for Claire IMG 2797.JPG|Claire likes Tripp listens to her music IMG 2795.JPG|Claire tells Tripp she'll miss him IMG_2800.JPG Category:Couples